Objetivos de un Corazon Destrozado
by AnimeRxRwriter
Summary: Raven y sus desventuras, planes fallidos e olvidados, rencores escondidos, y amores desastrosos, y la llegada de una persona especial a su vida, será algo bueno?... ES MI SEGUNDO FIC TENGAN PACIENCIA POR MIS ERRORES!
1. Chapter 1: Calurosa y lluviosa noche

Objetivos de un corazón destruido

CAPITULO 1: CALUROSA Y LLUVIOSA NOCHE

Era uno de esos fastidiosos días lluviosos en Nueva York, llenos de tristeza, amor y sobretodo recuerdos, recuerdos de aquel fatídico día donde aquella chica de silueta sombría y ojos morados perdió aquello que tanto le costó, aquello que le arrebato una gran parte de su amor. Ahora aquella ex heroína, expresa de aquello que se llama justicia, se dirigía a matar, a exterminar a aquel desastroso recuerdo que la atormentaba cada día lluvioso, cada noche a oscuras haciéndolo con su ahora esposo, llena de dolor engañándolo e imaginando que Jason era otro, era algo de lo que solo ella no se lo podía sacar sin la ayuda de aquel, a quien más amo y odio cuando la dejo y se fue, dejándola destruida por dentro y por fuera, dejándola sola contra la adversidad del mundo repudiada por todos y excluida de todo sentimiento que implique el amor y la locura.

Ahí se detuvo bajo aquel inmenso edificio lleno de luces y arboles a sus alrededores, solo personas de clase alta vivía allí y cuando pasaba con la cabeza agachada, toda empapada las personas volteaban a verla y con gestos de desaprobación se apartaban. Hubo algunos jóvenes que se acercaron y le ofrecieron un paraguas, hasta algunos vigilantes se pararon y le sugirieron para que les diga a donde quería ir y ellos harían lo posible para llevarla a cualquier lado que ella quisiera, mas ella les respondió si la podían llevar a la luz de aquel camino el cual ella no podía ver, y así espantados y tomándola por loca seguían su camino.

Sin detenerse aquella chica cruzo aquel jardín que parecía un bosque y llego al ascensor marcando el piso 20 y llegando en apenas segundos se dijo en voz alta: "Es muy tarde para regresar". Pues sí lo era ya que llego a la puerta y sin tocarla salió una niña muy linda pero con un aura muy parecida a la de … Robin y al voltear lo vio a él cargando a la niña de cabellos negros al lado de una chica de cabello largo y al parecer anaranjado.

Parándose ya que aquella niña la había botado alzo lo poco que tenia de cuello y lo vio a los ojos, dejando atónitos a aquellos esposos y …

-Richard me voy con Mar'i, no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú y esta mujerzuela tienen mucho de qué hablar. –dijo con un tono despectivo y muy altanero. Así era desde que Raven y ella pelearon en la torre a causa de una cachetada que Star fijo en la mejilla de Raven, por haber expresado sus sentimientos.

-Muy presuntuosa Kory, espero que no se te olvide con quien estas tratando –dijo con ese tono frio, que te tocaba como aquella brisa de invierno, solo Raven podía hablar así. De ahí solo escucho una palabras de la niña que Star llevaba de la mano con un paraguas.

-Ra-Rachel ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Robin algo nervioso.

-Nada, solo vine a conversar a solas contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?.

-Claro pasa –dijo Robin y la hizo pasar sacándole con cuidado el abrigo y secándola con una toalla.

-Vaya, veo que aun recuerdas los buenos momentos que pasamos, ¿no es así? –dijo tratando de evitar a Robin, al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa.

-¡Déjame! –grito Robin –Kory tenía razón eres solo una maldita puta. Tú fuiste un error en mi vida.

-No lo creo, no creo que hallas olvidado esas calurosas noches en tu habitación ¿no?.

-¡Basta!, que no te has casado con Jason, no te da él lo que, lo que –y allí paro sin más que decir.

-¿Lo que…? –pregunto Raven.

-Lo que yo no te pude dar –dijo Richard casi balbuceando.

-¿Qué no me has podido dar tú?

-Amor, amor verdadero

-Pero, entonces, si me amabas ¿Por qué te casaste con Kory? –dijo Raven acercándose más y más a él para poder lograr su objetivo.

-Rachel, ¿qué haces?

-Compensando mis malos tratos contigo, mi amor.

-Rachel, no, no lo hagas…

Robin trato de detenerla mas no pudo ya que en un pestañeo Raven comenzó a recostarse sobre sus piernas y comenzar a bajar suavemente su pantalón para dejarlo tan solo con su bóxer y luego comenzar ella con aquella faena que tanto le gustaba y despacio comenzó a subir y bajar de un lado para el otro tratando de hacer que aquel chico de 22 años llegara a la excitación total y concluyera terminando su objetivo .

Lográndolo, ella le propone hacerlo en un mejor lugar ya que en cualquier momento llegaría su esposa y accediendo se tele transportan a un hotel muy costoso en donde piden un cuarto y terminaron lo que empezaron, esa noche fue una de las mejores de su vida.

-Robin…

-¿Si…? –contesto todavía desnudo en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Tú me amas?

-Si, y creo que fui un tonto al dejarte …Raven –dijo Robin besándola tiernamente.

-Igual yo –dijo Raven correspondiendo el beso sin sospechar de que alguien la había seguido y aquella persona era demasiado importante para ella.

Tal vez Starfire tenía razón ella era una mujerzuela, pero no cualquiera ya que esta lo hacía por amor, no por plata y aunque tenía dos hombres para satisfacerla ella iría por unos cuantos más.

RAVEN POV

Robin y su estúpido hermanito ya cayeron están a mis pies, solo falta Kid Flash, Speedy, Superboy y tal vez alguno de sus mentores, digo no me caería mal, al parecer tengo un don y no lo quiero desperdiciar ya que la cara bonita no me durara para siempre, creo que desperdiciar tiempo matando a Star no me ayudara en nada aunque apoderarme del mundo no estaría mal, pero eso es propio de un villano, no soy mala o ¿sí? …

* * *

**Que tal bueno, malo, horrible, no sé pero esto es solo el capítulo 1 espero poder hacer algo más que el ultimo fic.**

**Acá Raven es algo mala, una villana aunque todavía le queda algo de amor un amor puro hacia Robin. **

**Por favor muchos han entrado al anterior fic y solo 3 han dejado reviews (****estoy muy agradecido a speis, ****gothicgirlGXD y Lucila wheeler****),vamos anímense a dejar reviews son muy importantes, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá aquella persona que vio todo y le complicara las cosas a Raven.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS ….**


	2. Chapter 2: No te vayas

Objetivos de un corazón destrozado.

CAPITULO II: NO TE VAYAS

Raven POV.

_…No soy mala o ¿si?._

Me había despertado y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda y que unos brazos, que expresaban un calor reconfortante rodeaban mi torso, y al voltear lo vi ahí, ahí lo vi.

Su rostro expresaba tranquilidad, pero su aura expresaba ¿amor?, ah, ya lo recuerdo, ayer conquiste al chico de mi adolescencia y claro las demás cosas que hicimos, fue una noche de ensueño. Al parecer lo desperté y lo único que hizo fue verme sorprendido como no sabiendo lo que pasaba mas poco después ese gesto cambio e hizo algo que me callo placentero, me besó.

Era como una droga, una adicción, era algo que en las noches donde Jason me hacía suya no recibía, esos besos eran algo que los diferenciaba algo que me hacía querer más a Robin que a Red X era algo "lindo", que diablos, yo no puedo decir eso, esas tonterías.

-Y, ¿te gusto?

-Claro que sí, mira puedo dejar de llamarte Richard y decirte Robin –pregunte ya algo fastidiada, no me acostumbraba a llamarlo así, me parecía algo tonto.

-No, pero puedes decirme "mi amor"

-Hay no, que tonto, me quedo con el Richard.

-Y yo con el Rachel, "mi amor"

-Hay que fastidioso… y… dime que piensas de Starfire. –pregunte, al parecer lo incomode pero dijo algo que me dejo atónita, nunca pensé que el gran Richard Grayson diría eso.

-No se no creo que me necesite, tiene todo, además ella sola puede cobrar el cheque que me deja Bruce. Y tú que piensas de Jason. –dijo el muy interesado.

-No sé, no tenemos hijos, aparte porque yo no puedo desaparecerme con un viejo amigo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Bueno y que tienes preparado para mí. –pregunte ansiada por saber que haría mi querido "amigo".

-No sé, vámonos a Mónaco –dijo muy ilusionado, aunque si no me equivoco él puede hacerlo.

-Bueno déjame darle una excusa a Jason y así poder desaparecer sin generar mucha polémica.

-Al igual yo, y luego nos vamos a Mónaco –me reí era gracioso como lo decía con aquella voz tan ilusiona dora era linda y melodiosa. Maldición ya me estoy enamorando, que estupidez como no hay un hechizo para deshacerlo, aunque para que hablar si mal no recuerdo los mejores hechizos lo sabe Satana, tal vez vaya a visitarla.

-Bueno, adiós, querido.

-Adiós preciosa. – y así Salí de aquel lugar que me iba a volver loca y no solo por Robin si no porque me hacía querer más deseos horribles besos.

Al dirigirme a casa me topé con uno de los centros comerciales de "clase", al parecer no sabía que me encontraba en el sector A de la ciudad, no dude ni un segundo y me compre todo lo que me parecía lindo, claro a mi estilo. A veces era bueno tener de esposo a un ladrón, el cual cuando quiere burla a los policías y se roba dinero como para comprar un edificio, que ambicioso era Jason y eso me gustaba, creo.

Al llegar a la casa me fui a mi cuarto, que además era de Jason, y tire las bolsas de la cosas que me había comprado, esperando poder pasar una buena noche con aquel joven de 20 años, que con solo besarme y tocarme me lleva a los cielos.

Di un suspiro esperando a que llegara de alguna matanza o pelea, ese hombre. Esperando y esperando me quede dormida profundamente sin preocuparme de nada ya que estaba segura de que mi juego nunca saldría a la luz.

* * *

-Rachel, despierta –dijo aquella voz que tanto quería escuchar y al abrir mis ojos lo vi y aunque su voz expresara amor y tranquilidad su faz me decía lo contrario, y contestando con una sonrisa le dije:

-Hola, mi amor, ¿qué tal tu día?

-Bien, y, tu, ayer pase la noche solo en mi cama sin ti –me pregunto cambiando su voz a una más dura y rígida.

-Bien, es que me quede en la casa de Richard ya que estaba cansada –dije y aunque me duela tuve que mentirle, pero quien soy yo no soy la hija del mismo mal, ¿me duele?, y desde cuando Jason está preocupado por lo que haga yo, eso era antes, a los comienzos, que raro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no desconfías de mi o ¿sí? –pregunte.

-No –dio un suspiro largo y con tristeza en su voz dijo –ya no lo tendré que hacer –y ahí recién en su mano vi una maleta.

-¿A donde vas?

-De viaje con una amiga, me voy a Madrid –dijo con una frialdad única, era increíble que un humano pueda hace esos cambios de ánimo tan rápidos.

-¿Perdón?, dime que estas bromeando. –pregunte un poco histérica, a veces el me sacaba de quicio.

-No, ¿porque lo haría?. –dijo un poco más tranquilo –que acaso no puedo estar con una amiga así como tú, como tú, como tu estuviste con Robin. –dijo casi gritando y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, pero era posible, era posible que el me haya visto ayer.

-¿Qué?.

-No te hagas la loca yo ya vi esto, pero nunca lo experimente, maldita perra.

-Estás loco. –dije un poco nerviosa.

-No, no lo estoy. –dijo ya asomándose a la puerta, mas yo corrí y lo agarre del brazo.

-No, estas mal, Jason por favor no te vayas. –dije mucho más nerviosa y soltando lagrimas rogué porque él se quedara.

-¡Déjame! –grito botándome al suelo. Luego se acercó y me susurro –espero que él te de lo que yo no pude.

-No por favor Jason, **no te vayas, no te vayas**, te amo tanto como para dejarte, por favor –dije logrando hacer que se detuviera en la puerta y desde allí me dijera:

-Yo también te amo, te amo de verdad –dijo soltando dos amargas lágrimas –pero, ah, tu, eres una maldita perra que todo este tiempo me engaño y me mintió, dime que me falto, dime en que falle, dime lo que yo no te pude dar y el sí, espero que alguna vez te arrepientas de lo que hiciste. –y allí termino y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Cada una de sus palabras me dolió como si fueran cuchillos que me rasgaban la piel y allí se incrustaban y dejaban heridas tan profundas como para matar hasta al invulnerable. No podía creer que sus palabras me importasen tanto como para dejarme en una depresión profunda.

Me sentía sola, destrozada, humillada pero este cave no me va a detener o ¿sí?. Me dije y comenzó a patear y lanzar cualquier cosa que se encontrase a mi alcance y repitiendo la frase de "no te vayas" me quede dormida soltando lagrimas cada vez.

* * *

Red X POV.

Le dije sus verdades, no me siento orgulloso, o feliz, más bien me siento devastado por lo que vi ayer.

Lo que menos quería era dejarla, y lo que más temía era que me engañara, quien iba a pensar que aquella chica a la que recogí por accidente en un parque con una marca roja en su mejilla derecha iba a ser tan importante para mi espero algún día pode olvidarla…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero poder recibir comentarios este no contiene tanto M lo hice hay no se ustedes dirán si feo o lindo bueno no importa lo seguiré continuando, ah por cierto GRACIAS por la acotación de Bjlauri (thanks)me sirve bastante, POR FAVO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, cuídense. **


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos

Objetivos de un corazón destrozado

CAPITULO III: RECUERDOS

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Vámonos a "Mónaco"…_

_-¡No te vayas Jason!, no te vayas…_

_-Espero poder olvidarla algún día… _

Raven POV

Desperté de porrazo, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla muy horrible donde Jason no estaba a mi lado.

Acaso… ¿puede ser real?. Mi miedo de que así sea creció al no sentir el calor de sus fornidos brazos rodeándome, no, no puede ser real.

-¿Jason? –dije y con unos pasos imperceptibles salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a la sala ya que ahí era el único lugar donde… ah (suspiro), no, no está.

Patee la caja que estaba a mi alcance y cogiéndome del brazo di un largo suspiro y me senté mientras mis ojos violetas permitían que aquellas gotas de agua salgan y se desparramen por toda mi cara y todo porque él me vio con Richard la pasada noche.

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, no entendía a quien amaba, no se me era posible pensar en nada más que en el mágico día en que conocí a Jason y en el horrible en el que me reencontré con la ilusión pasada llamada Richard, y eso era lo que menos quería en aquel momento de tanta fragilidad…

**FLASHBACK**

Me encontraba allí, sentada en un banco del parque de Jump City, bajo nubes negras que, al igual que yo, lloraban.

¿Por qué será que mientras yo lloraba los demás se reían y besaban?, era que tal vez a mí me tocó la cara horrible del amor, el olvido, ¿Cómo era que todo salió tan mal?, ¿y, por que fui tan estúpida de dejarme vencer por aquellos insultos y rechazos de mis compañeros?, porque fui tan tonta de dejar a Robin y a los titanes diciendo que mi amor hacia él era tan solo un maldita ilusión.

-Señorita, ¿está bien?, permítame ayudarla –dijo aquella hermosa voz, y al parecer el portador también era lindo, parecía un ángel caído del cielo bajo aquella lluvia.

-No, gracias –dije parándome y tratando de salir sin mostrar signos de debilidad más se me hizo imposible ya que, como no había comido me desmaye y lo único que sentí eran las manos de ese chico diciéndome "señorita despierte".

Luego, según aquel joven, en el hospital se hicieron cargo de mí y le dijeron que no me pasaba nada, más bien que ni bien despertara me diera agua con azúcar o algún otro dulce. Ah también me dijo su nombre "Jason".

Pero todo esto tenía algo malo, y no sabía si era las constantes salidas a su trabajo en horarios, bueno, que no eran de "oficio", o que yo no le había dicho de mis poderes, mas eso no importaba porque él se hizo cargo de mi casi todo el día y todos los días, creo que no habían razones para desconfiar.

A veces yo me preguntaba porque él me trataba como si yo fuera su novia, apenas lo conocía y aunque yo ya estaba enamorada perdidamente de él, percibía que eso no era correspondido y solo era "pena" lo que Jason sentía por mí. Mas eso se ponía en duda ya que el mes que había pasado en ese departamento, él me había tratado mejor de lo que cualquier humano común y corriente lo habría hecho.

Un día yo por pura curiosidad lo seguí vestida con mi antiguo traje, y lo que encontré me hizo querer volver a la casa y no salir jamás. Pero era tarde ya que me lo tope vestido con un traje negro con unas "X" rojas, al verme se detuvo y me lanzo unas bombas que explotaron creando humo. Yo me cubrí con mi campo de fuerza y lo seguí ansiando respuestas.

-¡Jason! –grite tomándolo con aquella energía oscura que me hacía recordar mi a mi viejo equipo.

-Como me conoces maldita bruja.

-¿Por qué? –dije con un tono de chica llorosa. Miro hacia abajo y dijo

-Por favor suéltame y… te lo digo –haciendo caso lo deje y ahí me enteré de todo como que él fue el segundo Robin y que murió por culpa del "Joker", aparte de que Talía al Ghul lo revivió y… que él se había enamorado de, de mí. Ese momento fue muy lindo pues ya, oficialmente era su novia, y aunque dude un poco al principio pude observar lo que otra puta que estuvo en su cama no lo hizo, observe a un Jason que amaba caminar por la playa, pasear en bicicleta y sobretodo comprar cosas que lo distinga de los demás, nunca me hizo pasar peligro y si lo puedo decir se lo agradezco.

Con el experimenté mi primera vez y lo mejor de todo era su agresividad, solo en ese momento se olvidaba de que yo era su novia y se apoderaba de mi ser, era divino.

Pero todo empeoró cuando yo lo volví ver, a Robin, estaba hecho ya un hombre y según él se llamaba Nightwing, lo bueno era que yo ya me había deshecho de todo amor por él, o al menos eso creía. Todo era normal, un café, un helado, en síntesis era un simple encuentro entre él y yo, sin nada más, hasta que me llevo a su casa y me conto que habían más titanes y él ya no era necesario así que se salió y ahora vivía con Starfire allí. Cuando pronuncio a mi examiga me paré y le dije que seguro ella no me quería ni ver en su departamento, mas él insistió y me convenció de quedarme ya que justamente afuera había un tormenta muy fuerte y ella estaba de viaje. Así que llame a Jason y le dije que me iba a quedar en casa de un amigo, y me dijo que no había problema, no desconfiaba.

Pedí la ducha y me estuve bañando hasta que alguien entró, y tiernamente me abrazo por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que me daba besos en mi cuello, no podía ser Robin, no podía…

-No he podido olvidarte, espero que hoy tu y yo la podamos pasar bien. –esa voz era él, pero ¿Qué hacía?.

-¡Oye tu amas a Starfire, suéltame maldito mujeriego una chica no es tu juguete, menos yo! –dije algo agitada.

-Te juro que por ti yo me separo de ella. Estas más linda que antes, vamos se mía esta noche y te juro que así será siempre –dijo volviéndome a besar suavemente el cuello haciendo que diera un gemido de placer. Me tenía en sus manos y yo solo me deje llevar.

-En serio me amas –dije con una voz de niña inocente.

-Sí, y te lo probare –dijo y se adentró en mí, logrando que diera un grito de dolor que al mismo tiempo era de placer. Ahí me conquisto, y yo lo permití.

Y así cada noche que lo hacía con Robin me atrapaba más su "amor", haciendo que Jason dudara cada vez más de mí. Todo fue complaciente con Robin hasta aquel día en que lo fui a visitar a su oficina y nuevamente me rompió el corazón, "maldito mentiroso" me dije para mis adentros y me dirigí a la salida sin antes maldecir el momento en que lo conocí. Desde aquel día no volví a disfrutar lo que Jason me daba y todo por culpa se aquel maldito hombre que me engaño y me mintió, desde ese día jure venganza contra todo hombre que me vio como un juguete sexual y para eso necesito conquistar toda la Liga de la Justicia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Recordar y llorar esos momentos me despejo la mente y no sé cómo me dio algo de alegría recordar a Jason y revivir la mentira de Robin me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi plan, a ver si mañana le hago una visita a Speedy, Flecha Roja, ay lo que sea espero poder lograr algo con el también, no creo que Chesiere este pendiente de él, claro desde que asesinaron a su hija.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular.

-Diga.

-Hola Raven, dime estas ocupada…

* * *

**Un Flashback muy largo pero así es como se conoció con Jason y como detesta a Robin aparte de porque todo involucra a Kid flash, Speedy, etc. Espero que este capítulo no solo reciba un review (le agradezco a Bjlauri por dármelo eres muy buena y atenta), veo que muchos entran y solo uno los deja vamos díganme lo que sea, sin nada más que decir cuídense! **


	4. Chapter 4: Placeres Inesperados

**Alguien se dio un tiempito y me dejo un comentario (gracias ravTDG y Bjlauri su opinión me sirve muchísimo, gracias), sin nada más que decir con mucho cariño les dejo este capítulo.**

* * *

Objetivos de un corazón destrozado.

CAPITULO III: Placeres Inesperados

Raven POV

-…dime estas ocupada –pregunto aquella familiar voz claro que con un tono un poco lloroso.

-Hola, ¿quién eres? –pregunte aun no entendiendo de quien se trataba.

-(suspiro)… soy Jason.

-¡Jason! –grité derramando muchas lágrimas al oírlo, al escuchar aquella voz, de aquel hombre que, me hizo sufrir.

-Raven, quiero verte en el café de la esquina, ahora mismo. –dijo para después colgar.

No quise perder tiempo en pensar que le voy a decir, así que me vestí y muy feliz bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome a aquel lujoso café.

Cuando llegué, rápidamente lo busqué con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado con la mirada perdida.

-Jason. –murmuré, al mismo tiempo que veía horrorizada en lo que se había convertido, detenidamente observe cada centímetro de su cuerpo maltratado. Sus zapatos estaban totalmente sucios con arena de mar, su jean, todo descolorido, y su chaqueta de cuero igual de sucia, su hermosa cabellera castaña se encontraba despeinada, y al parecer no se había afeitado, ni bañado desde que nos separamos. Y por las manchas rojas en su ropa me di cuenta que había tenido muchas peleas; en el lado de las emociones, todas estaban revoloteando, pero la que más pude sentir fue el resentimiento.

-Raven, no me dejes, te lo suplico –dijo, para luego levantarse y arrodillarse frente mío, llorando apegado a mi cuerpo.

-Ven, vámonos. –dije ayudándole a pararse y luego saliendo de ahí y llevándolo a la casa.

Cuando llegamos le prepare el baño y lo ayudé a bañarse, en ese momento creo que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hacerlo, a lo menos en ese momento.

-Raven…

-¿Si?, Jason.

-Te amo, por favor jura no dejarme jamás.

-Te lo juro.

Al terminar de hablar le dije que se parara para comenzar a secarlo, cuando por fin se había quitado ese horrible olor, le prepare una sopa con su segundo, al parecer eso lo había reconfortado porque poco después lo ví tirado viendo televisión. Extrañaba a Jason, a mi Jason.

-Sigues enojado conmigo –dije en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-No –respondió fríamente.

-Pruébalo. –dije retándolo, apagó la televisión, acercándose cada vez más.

-¿En serio?.

No me dejo ni responder pues en menos de un segundo se encontraba comiendo mis labios apretándome cada vez más, podía vivir con eso.

Cuando necesitamos aire nos separamos por un momento para luego continuar, cuando se acercó a mí, me sentía intimidada, no hice nada más que estar a su merced, siempre era así, y me encantaba.

Rompió mi blusa, al mismo tiempo que me sacaba el jean arrojándolo a no sé dónde.

-Eres una perra. –dijo pues recién se daba cuenta que con mis poderes yo ya lo había dejado en interiores.

-Mientras solo sea tuya. –dije acercándome a su increíble miembro, que para ser sinceras era un poco más grande que el de Richard y Jason, sí que sabía explotar aquel don que Dios le había dado.

-Maldita, pero acá yo soy el que manda –dijo agarrándome del cabello y dándome vuelta para romper lo poco que me quedaba de ropa, él era así práctico.

-¡Ah! –grité del dolor que me causaba, no sé como pero él ya se había entrado en mí, diciendo frases como "Ay" "Basta" "Au me duele" lo alentaba a que lo hiciera cada vez más fuerte.

Esas estocadas eran como lanzas, sentía que el cuerpo se me iba a partir en dos, mas solo atinaba a derramar lágrimas y quejarme del dolor cada vez que se adentraba en mí.

-Vamos no llores, sé que te gusta, vamos, ¡Ah! –gritó y agitadamente me dio a entender de que había culminado, sí que me había dolido.

No desperdicie tiempo y lo primero que hice fue besarlo apasionadamente, todo el sabia a, no sé, lavanda, no eso no era, parecía, no sé pero todo tenía que ver con su colonia, era hermoso, alucinante, inexplicable.

-Vamos linda no me digas que te dolió.

-Sí, si me dolió.

-Qué pena, intentare hacerlo más despacio esta vez.

Lo mire con una cara de inocente aterrada como si el me apuntara con un arma.

-Por favor dime que eso fue todo.

-Si tú quieres.

-¡Jason! –dije mientras gemía de placer aparte de que a veces daba unos gritos propios de un demonio y le clavaba mis uñas dejándole marcas.

Volvió a adentrarse en mí, claro que esta vez fue mucho más doloroso, lloraba de placer, lo salvaje que es, era inexplicable, era como si un animal fuera él. No me podía resistir a sus encantos.

-Dame más, hoy soy toda tuya…

Esa noche fue una de las mejores en toda mi vida, fue hermoso como el entro y salió de mí. Ay no, me olvide de decirle que usara el preservativo, aunque, como habla de los hijos, no creo que él no haya usado el condón, no pasará nada.

Jason Todd POV

Estoy agotado ya está amaneciendo y nosotros seguimos unidos, mas ella parecía estar incomoda, y la verdad no sabía porque…

Me paré y me fui a bañar para quitar el aroma impregnado en mí. Allí me puse a reflexionar, sobre, lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Era "amor puro" o solo deseo, no lo sabía pues me encontraba confundido, tal vez era una torpe ilusión, aunque ya estamos grandes, aparte si no me equivoco sigo siendo su esposo.

Al salir vi a Raven cambiándose de ropa, al parecer, salía a la calle, pero no sé a dónde, y le dije…

-¿A dónde vas tan linda?

-Déjame Jason, ya basta, bien te lo diré – dijo apartándome de ella le molestaba que la besara el cuello cuando esta cambiada - hoy estoy tan feliz que te preparé el desayuno, voy a comprar pan.

No sé porque se me ha venido la idea de tener hijos, ¡claro que no!, son una carga, una lepra, nunca los tendré.

Raven POV

Feliz, felicidad, eso sentía, que bueno era volver a vivir con, Jason, fue bonito despertar y seguir con él, y verlo junto a las sábanas blancas, tan pasivo, tierno, encantador.

Al llegar al departamento y darle su desayuno me dijo:

-Raven, he estado pensando en llevarte de viaje.

-En serio, a donde. – dije con una cara de estúpida.

-A Perú.

-Al "Perú" – dije no pudiendo creer lo que dijo, pues me habían contado de que allá robaban y secuestraban. – Pero si allá roban, como vamos a ir.

-Lo sé, pero al menos no explota un banco u otra (suspiro) …, vamos, no creo que Mónaco le gane.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Compruébalo por ti misma – me retó, y luego me besó, que loco. – Bien

-Genial, aparte tenemos suerte de saber el español.

-Si, "claro". – respondí con un tono sarcástico. – Le diré a Richard que no podré ir. – creo que lo enfurecí hablando de Robin.

-Hazlo y prepara tu ropa salimos mañana temprano.

Al rato llamé a Robin y le explique porque no podía ir y al parecer me entendió. Me pregunto si el Perú tendrá algo bueno, no lo creo, es un país tercermundista.

A la mañana siguiente salimos juntos para encontrarnos con el taxi y luego ir al aeropuerto y directo al Perú.

Al llegar no me di cuenta de nada diferente a lo que esté en Estados Unidos, tal vez no odie este lugar, al salir un taxi nos llevó a un edificio, ah por supuesto era el Hotel Westin, ya había visto algunos.

Mi esposo, pidió una habitación muy hermosa, como siempre lo más caro y según él, este hotel era uno de los más lujosos, sí que tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad y el mar, era hermoso.

La comida no estuvo mal, y ni hablar del sueño, además del baño, los masajes, divino.

Termine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, veo que te gustó, si estas tan feliz así nomas, como estarás cuando acabe el viaje.

-No importa, mientras este contigo. – diciendo esto nos dimos un apasionado beso para acabar dormidos.

En ese momento pensé, será posible de que este realmente enamorada de Jason Todd, creo que mejor me duermo el tour de mañana va a ser arduo.

-Te amo Jason.

-Yo igual, ahora duérmete.

Me dormí mirando las luces de los caros que pasaban y como eran las diez aún podía ver las luces de esa gran edificio BBVA, era hermoso…

* * *

**Que tal espero que alguien más deje su comentario, gracias a aquellos escritores que ya lo hicieron, por favor dejen REVIEWS me ayudan bastante, otra cosa a ver si los que dejan reviews me ayudan en un dilema que tengo, no sé si ponerle el papel de malo a Jason o dejarlo bueno. Me gustaría que me ayuden, GRACIAS POR LEER. **


	5. Chapter 5: Desventuras

Capítulo V: Desventuras

* * *

Raven POV

Al despertar mire alrededor, todo volvía a la normalidad, pues Jason estaba a mi costado, y la verdad eso me fascinaba, era tan lindo con la sabana cubriéndolo.

Me paré y vi por la ventana, los autos, el día era oscuro, al parecer, era mañana, pero había un tráfico… intenso.

Al parecer hoy salimos a "Arequipa", la ciudad blanca, nos iremos en avión, pero luego, según él, continuaremos en bus, es increíble, nunca antes había viajado así.

-¿Despierta a esta hora?. – preguntó

-Sí, algún problema – dije recostándome a su costado.

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, debemos dirigirnos a Arequipa.

-Está bien, déjame cambiarme.

Me cambié tal como dije para después partir hacia aquella ciudad, todo el viaje fue aburrido, y lo peor de todo es que a Jason se le ocurrió pasar un "buen momento" en el baño cuando todos estaban durmiendo, ¡hay que pesado!.

Cuando llegué, lo primero que vi fue al volcán Misti, cubierto de nieve, era hermoso, no nos hospedamos solo dejamos nuestras cosas en el terminal pues después de unas horas volvíamos a partir hacia Chivay, un pueblo muy famoso por ser la ruta que nos dirige al cañón del Colca.

Después de un intenso viaje por todos los parajes de aquel departamento nos dirigimos al Cusco, famoso por sus reliquias de el gran Imperio Inca, fue muy hermoso poder haber visto todas aquellos deslumbrantes "reinos", simplemente fue maravilloso haber visto aquellos lugares que jamás había presenciado.

Así seguimos visitando muchos pueblitos, por ultimo nos tocó visitar Punta Sal, con sus playas muy lindas, allí, al menos, pude dejar de caminar, sentarme y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado en mis viajes, y lo primero que se me vino fue la imagen de Jason en el parque de uno de los pueblitos leyendo un cuento, rodeado de niños que lo escuchaban atentamente. Jason se veía tierno, nunca vi aquella faceta, y pensar que no quiere un "bicho espanto…", no veía nada de repente todo fue oscuro, solo sentí un líquido asqueroso bajar por mi cuerpo y resbalar por mi pecho.

Jason Todd POV

Estaba en el mar con unos cuantos amigos que me encontré cuando diviso, que Raven comenzó a expulsar vómito, no hice nada mi reacción fue nula, me quedé helado, luego de recapacitar salí corriendo y lo revisé, me puse más tranquilo al saber que solo se había desmayado, aun así la llevé al hospital más cercano.

-Nada pasa joven, su joven enamorada, se encuentra bien. – dijo un doctor con una expresión muy pasiva. – aunque … no sé cómo usted pudo ser tan irresponsable de causarle tanto desgaste físico sabiendo que ella está embarazada de un hijo suyo – no, no lo dijo, aquel hombre no lo dijo, yo y … un hijo.

-Lo siento doctor , no volverá a pasar. – dije y sin más salí, tenía que volver al hotel.

-¡Maldita perra!, ¡puta basura!, ¡maldita bastarda!, como me pudo hacer eso. ¡ah! – dije tirando y destruyendo casi toda la cama, no podía creer que esa maldita me vaya a dar un hijo. Me ponía furioso saber que yo iba a ser padre.

No podía soportarlo, no podía seguir con aquella maldita bastarda, no podía estar con ella, al menos en un país. Mas ese no era el problema, el problema era aquel maldito bastardo, ese era el problema pues por él no dejaba de llorar.

Estaba demasiado tenso, estaba indeciso, no sabía si hacerlo o no, tenía que decidirme. Mas era muy tarde cuando reflexioné, ya que me encontraba camino a Lima.

Lo siento Raven un ladrón como yo, no puede estar cambiando pañales a una mocosa o a un bastardo.

Todo lo que dije, lo hice derramando lágrimas y con mis ojos llorosos juré: "No daré ni un solo paso atrás aunque sin ti mi vida sea un paño de lágrimas"

Raven POV

Cuando desperté una enfermera me recibió y me dio los buenos días, dándome aquella buena noticia, iba a tener un hijo aparte iba a salir en dos días, que tristeza, yo que quería ver a Jason en la casa pensativo, y… aunque odie a los niños no creo que a su propio hijo no lo quiera.

Los días pasaron volando, y tras unas cuantas explicaciones y recomendaciones, me embarque con destino al hotel.

-¡Buenas! – dijo la señorita.

-Buenas, ¿Jason está?.

-Sí, seguro pase.

Con una sonrisa me retire y fui rápidamente hacia nuestra habitación, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré diciendo, "Amor tengo buenas noticias". Estaba hablando sola.

-¿Jason? – dije encontrando una carta sobre la mesa .

* * *

_Raven, mi querida y hermosa Raven…_

_Siento ser un cobarde y dejarte esto en vez de decírtelo en tu cara, me voy a USA, lo siento pero, no puedo ser padre._

_Lo siento_

_Jason Todd._

* * *

Compacta y matadora, ¿por qué?, repetí varias veces dentro de mí.

-Señorita.

-Si… - respondí viendo a la administradora parada con unas maletas en su mano.

-Se tiene que ir, su novio no pagó más. – que corazón de piedra, mientras me mata por dentro, me mata por fuera, te odio Jason.

-Por favor no tengo ni un centavo déjeme quedarme hasta que consiga un trabajo, por favor.

-No señorita, lo siento.

-Oiga, usted tiene un restaurant, podría trabajar de mesera, por favor, se lo agradecería mucho.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor.

-Bien le dejaré pasar una semana aquí y para ayudarla le daré trabajo.

-Gracias, le debo la vida.

-Comienza mañana, temprano.

-No, prefiero hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Bien. La espero, acomódese en la habitación 309.

-Gracias.

Fue muy buena aquella señorita, Jason, no voy a llorar tengo que ser fuerte, lo haré por mi hijo.

Así cada día comencé a barrer, limpiar, lavar, atender a cada uno de los hospedantes. Fue agotador pero suficiente, pues al cabo de unos días me embarqué gracias al dinero ganado a Lima, allí conseguiré un mejor trabajo.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Jason ahora?

A la mañana siguiente llegué y lo primero que hice fue ir al Westin y averigüé que Jason ya había partido.

No había esperanzas de encontrarlo, mejor busco trabajo. Luego de tanto buscar me admitieron como lavaplatos en un restaurante de la ciudad, al verme en los platos recuerdo a Jason y las noches de pachamanca junto a la chimenea de uno de los tantos hoteles, lo odio.

Logré ganar unos 800 soles al mes de haber trabajado allí, y el viaje estaba a mi alcance por fin, me despedí muy cordialmente de los buenos señores que me ayudaron bastante, y con una gran alegría partí al aeropuerto Jorge Chávez, mas fui una estúpida al confiar en el taxista que usando una excusa me dijo que bajara para que luego unos maleantes me agarraran y me quitaran mi dinero arrancando con el maldito bastardo.

-Maldito cobarde. – dije para luego desplomarme en el llanto, ¿Qué acaso nunca volvería a USA?.

-Tranquila señorita, lo lamento. – esa voz era, no, que haría Wally West aquí.

-¿Wally?

-Rachel.

-Wally, que bueno encontrarte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Es que Jason, Punta Sal, Lima, trabajo, yo – dije atolondradamente y en sollozos

-Tranquila, ven vamos al hotel.

-Ok.

Cuando me tranquilice me llevó al Marriot Hotel, era muy parecido al Westin, aparte de cinco estrellas, y con vista al mar, pidió dos cuartos y fue allí donde le conté todas mis desventuras.

Casi como un ángel me tranquilizo y me invito a comer.

Era tan lindo, al dormir me pude dar cuenta de mi suerte, pues en unos días estaría devuelta en USA.

Te debo mi vida Wally West.

Wally West POV

Atolondrada, divertida y muy desesperada, esa es la Raven que yo inventé, y le quedaba muy bonito.

Después de 10 años por fin la pude ver y con el pasar del tiempo estoy seguro de ganarme su amor, no importa si está embarazada la amo y sin importar las cosas que me pasen nunca cambiare de opinión.

* * *

**Si muy cortito per entienda mi imaginación es pobre, gracias Bjlauiri, eres fantástica e insaciable, espero poder alguna vez complacerte XD, no, no importa dejen sus coments por favor, ya van muchos y ni uno deja. Ay creo que no le voy a tomar tanta importancia a los comentarios pero aun así quiero saber que piensan. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Libro terminado

**"El suicidio sólo debe mirarse como una debilidad del hombre, porque indudablemente es más fácil morir que soportar sin tregua una vida llena de amarguras.**

**Johann Wolfgang Goethe**

* * *

Capítulo Final: Libro terminado…

En el capítulo anterior Jason partió a USA sin dejarle ni un centavo a Raven y a su hijo, mas eso no la detuvo y con gran optimismo consiguió lo necesario para que ella sola salga del Perú, pero todo le salió mal, para que luego se encontrara con Wally West quien aunque ella tenga un hijo la sigue amando. Raven aún tiene la idea de que Jason pueda cambiar de opinión...

Raven POV

Anoche había dormido muy bien y todo gracias a Wally, a veces me causa gracia saber que iba a destruir a quien ahora me está salvando la vida, creo que esos planes ya están siendo olvidados, y le estoy perdiendo el odio a los hombres todo gracias a Wally.

-… y esa es la razón de porque no me puedo ir hasta que termine el mes de mayo.

Ay no, no le había escuchado por estar pensando.

-… pero no te preocupes si quieres te quedas conmigo.

- … Claro, además es solo hasta que termine mayo. – que mal no se ni que estamos hablando.

-Genial no se dice más, ahora te llevaré a mi humilde "hogar" – creo que él dijo "hogar", creo que significa que tiene una casa, ah, bueno no importa.

-Bien vamos. – dije un poco desubicada, mas no desinteresada.

Lo bueno es que me llevó a Santiago de Surco, a un barrio muy bonito, no era una casa era un departamento pero qué más puedo pedir.

-Bueno voy a darme un baño, ponte cómoda.

No puedo creer que me vaya a quedar con el chico al que más odiaba después de Chico Bestia. Aunque todavía perdura el recuerdo de aquel beso en la azotea, de la joven pareja que formé, de quién me enamoré, que gracioso , y pensar que el me cambió por completo haciéndome reír y mucho más allá, disfrutar algo más que el "sexo".

Cuando salió se fue a la sala y pidió algo de comer, nunca sabré como hizo aquel "niño" para enamorarme.

-Raven.

-¿Si Wally?

-Ven por favor.

-¿si?... – cuando salí me lo topé vestido con tan solo su ropa interior, no hice nada más que gritar.

-¡Wally tápate!, no seas así.

-Que ay vamos debería haber más confianza, si me has visto así varias veces.

-Tú lo has dicho "debería".

-Sé que no te has olvidado. – dijo, lo sentía tan cerca, su aliento, el calor de su cuerpo. Era "fenomenal", mas sentía que algo se me olvidaba, creo que no podía ni pensar, pues, en menos de un segundo Wally ya me había desnudado , se sentía muy bien poder sentir sus besos, sus caricias, como me cargaba y me llevaba a la cama, era como dije antes "fantástico". Aun así sentía que algo se me olvidaba, no sé…

No me preocuparé más, tengo todo lo que necesito al lado de Wally, vete a la mierda Jason, y Richard, te deseo lo mejor…

-Estas riquísima, "bebe" – iba a responder con un "igual tú" pero eso me abrió los ojos y antes de que los besos y caricias continuaran a algo más le paré la mano y me tapé con la sabana.

-Maldito, no recordaste que llevo a un hijo adentro.

-Si eso tanto te preocupa mañana mismo lo abortamos… - lo dijo, lo dijo, acaso él quiere abortar mi hijo, no me había dado cuenta de que él famoso velocista había retomado sus labores. – Basta suéltame, ¡ay!, ¡Suéltame!.

Me confundí con él, no podía seguir en esa casa, así que lo aparté dejándolo con los ojos abiertos y me comencé a vestir.

-Te odio, siento lo que voy a hacer. – solo atinó a decir un "eh", como no entendiendo. Era imposible que tantas personas en este país me hayan dicho lo mismo, "aborto" nadie más lo va a decir, no seré la chica ingenua que estaba con una venda en los ojos pues ahora que recuerdo, tengo poderes, y sacaré provecho de ellos, solo hay un hombre el cual yo amo, Jason .

-Vamos linda, sé que aún me amas. – lo seguía tomando como un juego, pobre imbécil.

Gire y lo mire a los ojos.

Del suelo salieron dos garras negras que atraparon a Wally al instante.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – dijo aterrado al ver la navaja en mis manos.

-Quiero que sientas, lo que el bebé siente cuando abortas. – estaba poseída pero ¿por quién?.

No tenía conciencia de mis actos y lo que hice fue una atrocidad, clavé la navaja y con mucha fuerza le abrí todo el pecho, él no dejaba de gritar y llorar, pero lo que más botaba era sangre.

-Es una pena desperdiciar tanta sangre cuando mucha gente muere desangrada – dije para luego soltar un cínica sonrisa. – Tú no morirás así … ¿te gusta el verano?, seguro también el sol, que te parece si te mando al infierno, sé que gozaras de lo lindo allá – dije riéndome como una psicopata.

Un segundo antes de que regara la gasolina y produjera el fuego lo miré a los ojos, , sus enormes ojos verdes me hacían recordar a Starfire, eso me hizo acabar con él mucho más rápido.

-"Sorry". – ya llegaba la policía tenía que escapar y lo bueno es que al quemar todo no dejo ninguna huella, otra vez la risa de psicópata, volando haré escala en Panamá y en un día estoy en USA, aunque…

Mientras tanto en USA…

Robin POV

Raven no me había llamado, y según amigos Jason ya estaba aquí, aparte recibí una mala noticia de que en el Perú habían incinerado vivo a Wally, porque todo me pasa a mí, Raven desaparecida, mejor amigo muerto, solo me falta la esposa y se cumple la lista.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, así que contesté…

-Robin…

-¡Raven!…

-No tengo mucho tiempo me acaban de asaltar en Perú, me podrías ayudar viniendo, por favor... – dijo casi llorando.

-Claro, ¿estás en Lima?.

-Sí – contestó, se oía preocupada, al parecer, ya se había enterado de todo.

-Anda a cualquier hotel, no importa si es caro, instálate, que mañana estoy en Perú, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Gracias, cuando te encuentre te juro que te devolveré todo. – dijo con una sensual voz y parando de llorar.

-Claro.

¿Raven en Perú?, pero si Jason está con ella.

Mejor parto sin que se entere Star. Qué bueno que saque los pasajes ayer, mañana estaré allá.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tomé un taxi y rápidamente llegué al hotel, averigüé donde estaba y subí.

Abrí la puerta y por fin la pude ver, estaba mirando televisión, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia corrió rápidamente y me abrazó, como quería besarla, para que luego… Algo estaba diferente.

-Raven, ¿estas embarazada?.

Después de un suspiro me contestó.

-Sí, y la verdad no sé si es tuya o de Jason, por favor no me golpees o me mates, lo siento debí haber tomado mis pastillas , perdóname – dijo llorando y aferrándose más a mi pecho, podía sentir las lágrimas. – Por favor no me hagas abortar.

-Abortar, Raven que dices, es muy lindo. – dije secándole las lágrimas y echándola en el sofá para que luego me sentara a su lado.

-¿En serio?.

-Por supuesto.

Cuando por fin la tranquilicé la llevé a comer para contarle lo que le había pasado, tal como supuse, ella ya lo sabía.

Más tarde volvimos al hotel y a la mañana siguiente partimos, antes de eso la llevé a un doctor pues se sentía mal. El médico me dijo que llegando a USA la internara en un hospital pues en esta semana que viene, ella, probablemente "dará a luz".

No podía esperar ver a mi hijo o hija, la verdad ella jamás me había dicho el sexo del bebé, y la verdad no me siento preocupado por si esos niños son de Jason.

Cuando por fin llegamos, nos instalamos en un hotel y tal como dijo el médico la interné en un hospital explicándole ¿por qué?, y prometiéndole venir a visitarla siempre.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le iba a pasar a Raven, así que tomé mis medidas.

Raven POV

Robin me dijo que en unos días iba a dar a luz, aun así tengo que visitar a Jason. Y darle la buena noticia, sé que solo fue una de sus locuras que me dejara allá en el Perú.

Ya en la noche, con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta de la habitación y sigilosamente caminé hasta la puerta de salida, se notaba que Robin había tomado sus medidas pues habían dos guardias dormidos.

Fácilmente me escabullí, para que luego pidiera un taxi y un poco más tarde llegara donde mi príncipe azul, y que por fin le dijera que nuestro bebé iba a nacer, después lo abrazara, besará … Para que con unos ojos fríos capaces de derretir el acero, me abofetearas, cargaras y lanzaras fuera de tu casa como una desdichada perra, y por ultimo furibundo dijeras … "Ese bastardo no es mi hijo, no dejes que nazca o nunca más me volverás a ver".

Nada de lo que dijiste me dolió, nada de lo que hiciste me hirió, pues el daño me lo hice yo misma al pensar que tú eras de otra manera.

Ya no importaba pues a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como cada cosa que me importaba se perdía en el oscuro vacío, todo eso incluía a mi amor, mi dolor, mi mente y lentamente mi hijo…, todo se tornó oscuro.

En ese momento solo atiné a ver dos enfermeras que me trasladaban a Emergencias, Robin y Starfire a su lado, que hacía ella a su lado, espero descubrirlo.

Unas horas más tarde recupere la conciencia, y desesperadamente pregunté por mi hijo, pues ya no lo sentía en mí, los doctores hicieron un gesto que me indicaba lo peor, mi hijo había muerto, no derramé ni una sola lágrima, solo me puse a pensar en…

Maltratos de Jason, aun así lo amaba, resulto dejándome…

Richard Grayson, chico ingenuo muy lindo a quien adoraba de niña, termino casándose…

Wally West, maldito comediante, solo fue una ilusión nada más …

Y ahora mi hijo, creo que sufrí demasiado, ya, debe acabar mi libro, lentamente abrí mis ojos y divisé a Robin, a su costado una mesa con un bisturí.

Me paré y el pensando que le iba a dar un abrazo extendió sus manos…

-Gracias por todo Robin…

Antes de que él dijera algo que me hiciera cambiar de parecer agarré el cuchillo y me lo clavé en mi corazón, para que al dejar de latir, dejara de sentir…

The end…..

Gracias a todos por leer mi segunda historia, más que nada a Bjlauri, lo siento por un final así tan cortito y no muy explícito…

Una de las canciones que me inspiró en este capítulo fue Haunted de Taylor Swift…

Sin nada más que decir dense una vuelta a mi profile y lean a mi otro fic de esta parejita, o si son fans de dragon ball tengo un crossover….

THANKSSS


End file.
